


Date Night

by seraphina_snape



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murray still hasn't grasped the concept of "going out for pizza".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in July 2008.
> 
> Thanks to tinx_r for the beta.

"And I'm telling you," Cody said, "it isn't right. He should know. We should tell him."

Nick groaned and dropped his head onto Cody's shoulder. "Do we have to talk about this _now_ , Cody?"

He could feel it along his whole body when Cody shrugged, felt the shoulders lift under his head, felt Cody's hands move on his hips, felt his legs shift against his. Nick let his hands run down Cody's back and, with his ass firmly in his grip, he pulled Cody towards him, pressing their groins together.

Cody moaned, his breath hot on Nick's neck. His mustache tickled against Nick's skin and Nick chuckled. He took a deep breath and reveled in the feeling of Cody all around him. The combination of Cody's hard body against his, his soft wool sweaters against Nick's skin and the scent of his cologne in Nick's nose never failed to make Nick feel at home.

Nick sneaked his hands under the hem of Cody's sweater and pushed Cody's legs apart with one of his. He could feel Cody's hardness against his thigh, heavy and inviting, and ground his body into Cody's. Cody groaned and muttered "Nick" against his neck.

"Oh, yeah," Nick murmured, pressing a kiss to Cody's shoulder. "Come on, Cody, make some noise. Don't need to be quiet tonight."

"Oh, fuck!" Cody bucked his hips against Nick's. "If we keep this up, we won't make it to the bedroom."

"Well…" Nick smirked, rotating his hips slowly. "Maybe not the first time."

Cody groaned again and Nick could feel him trying to work his hands in between their bodies. Nick eased up a little and Cody opened their flies. Nick hadn't bothered with underwear, as per usual when he and Cody planned for a night in, but he was a little surprised to realize that Cody was going without as well.

"I'm discovering new sides to you every day, Cody." Nick smirked. "I'm pretty sure I like this one."

Impatiently, Nick batted Cody's hands away from his groin and aligned their cocks to rub against each other with every move of his hips. They both groaned when Nick started thrusting and Cody took Nick's face in his hands and kissed him hungrily.

For a few minutes there was no sound except for their harsh breaths, the rustling of their clothes and the waves against the _Riptide_.

"God, the things you do to me, Cody," Nick murmured, lips brushing Cody's neck.

Cody looked like he was going to protest, turn the statement around and accuse Nick of being the one doing things to him – and by now Nick could catalogue every single one of Cody's expressions and find the equivalent in English. But then he took a sharp breath and gripped Nick's arms almost painfully as he came, shaking against Nick.

Nick could feel the wetness between them and it spurred him on. He thrust his tongue back into Cody's mouth and his hips against Cody's until he saw stars.

Cody leaned back against the wall, with Nick leaning against him, while they waited for their breathing to calm and their hearts to stop racing.

"Well, damn," Nick said finally. "I know I'll be having a hard time at breakfast tomorrow."

Cody groaned. "Damn you, Nick. Why'd you have to go and put that thought into my brain?"

"Because it's no fun if I'm the only one suffering a hard-on at inappropriate moments?"

"And what? Having both of us sporting boners over breakfast is going to be so much better?" Cody grinned. "Although it might give Murray a clue."

Nick narrowed his eyes. "Are you still going on about that? I thought we decided not to tell him."

Cody rolled his eyes. "You mean that conversation when you said 'we're not telling him' and I argued with you until you said 'let's talk about it later'? That wasn't actually us agreeing on anything, Nick. That was you being stubborn and me being reasonable in the face of your stubbornness."

"Look, I just don't see why we have to tell Murray. What's it gonna change?"

Nick made to pull away but Cody tightened his grip on Nick's arms. "If we tell Murray, maybe you wouldn't act so jumpy any time we touch for more than a second, Nick. Maybe I'd finally get to touch you again. It never bothered you before we started this thing, so why now? Because somebody could find out? What are they gonna find out, Nick? That I like to pat your back when we survive another crazy case?" Cody looked at him, sighing when Nick didn't answer.

"Look, I'm not asking you to wear matching pink skirts to Straightaways next time we have a beer. I don't want to grope you in front of the crew of the _Contessa_ or make out on Quinlan's desk," Cody said. He cupped Nick's face in his hands and stroked his fingers over Nick's cheeks. "I just want to be able to touch you in our own home without you shying away from me because you're afraid that Murray will notice we're more than just friends."

"Yeah, well, maybe I have a problem with Murray finding out about this!" Nick shrugged off Cody's hands. "I mean, what do you think he'll say if--"

"Oh, come on, Nick," Cody interrupted him. "You know Murray. You know what he'll say."

"Do I?" Nick asked. "Cody, this isn't like telling someone his pet fish died or that he won the lottery. There you know they'll be upset or ecstatic. But this?" He shook his head. "I just don't know."

Nick averted his eyes, but he could feel Cody's eyes on him, studying his face. He was pretty sure that Cody could read him like an open book.

"Nick," Cody said, quietly. Seriously. "Murray isn't going to think any less of us just because we're--"

The rear hatch banged open and Murray's feet appeared atop the stairs, accompanied by the smell of pizza and Murray's cheery call. "Hey, guys, I'm back!"

Nick and Cody spoke at the same time, already pushing away from each other.

"Murray!"

"I thought by now you understood the concept of going out for pizza."

Nick caught Cody's eye and they exchanged a quick look. It didn't really ease Nick's mind to see his own panic reflected in Cody's eyes, though.

Cody was already working his zipper back up and gestured to Nick's front with his arm. Cody's white pants and his white sweater would make any stains easy to hide from a casual once-over, but Nick's dark jeans and his deep red shirt did absolutely nothing to disguise the nature of the stains. That, and the fact that he was still fighting with his zipper – and losing – when Murray, still talking, had reached the bottom of the small staircase.

"Well, since I knew that you hadn't actually asked any of the girls out and weren't preparing the boat for company, I figured you didn't actually have any dates coming over tonight. So I just ran for pizza. Wasn't that right, guys?" Murray looked at them, eyes growing wider at the sight of Cody, flushed and trying to hide Nick, whose zipper seemed to be stuck, from Murray's view.

"I-I-I guess I was wrong about that, huh?" Murray said, a little shell-shocked.

Neither of them answered Murray.

Cody finally heaved an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes. "Just go find another pair of jeans, Nick. You need to change anyway if we're gonna talk about this now," he said, looking pointedly at a still wet spot of semen on Nick's shirt.

"Yeah," Nick said, crab-walking around Cody to avoid giving Murray any more of a show.

"Just hurry, okay?" Cody whispered, patting Nick's shoulder as he passed him. "Murray looks kind of like he's going into shock."

"I said it was a bad idea, didn't I?" Nick whispered as he disappeared down the stairs.

Cody took a deep breath and turned to Murray, who had sat down on the couch. "Look, Murray, we didn't want you to find out like this, " he said. "But Nick and I, we--" he broke off when he noticed that Murray followed the movement of his hands as he gesticulated. Experimentally, Cody raised his left hand and made a circular motion into the air. Experiment successful. Murray was staring at his hand.

The hand that had, just moment ago, rested on Nick's shoulder in a completely innocent, asexual manner. He hated to admit it, but maybe Nick had been right this time.

Cody sighed. "Murray, if you have a problem with Nick and I, then you don't have to live here with us. If you want to quit the agency--"

"Wait! Quit the agency, Cody? What are you saying?" Murray looked at him with big eyes. "Don't you want me here any more?"

"Of course we want you here. You're part of the team, Murray," Cody said. "But like I said, if you have a problem with Nick and I--"

"Who said I had a problem with you and Nick being," Murray made a vague hand gesture, "you know."

Nick reappeared in the salon, dressed in another pair of dark jeans and a forest green shirt. He stood next to Cody, arms crossed in front of his chest and raised his eyebrows at Murray, who looked up at them with large eyes.

"You don't look too thrilled, Murray," Nick said. "In fact, you look pretty damn uncomfortable."

"Well, obviously I'm uncomfortable," Murray said. He stood up and started pacing. "I mean, I just walked in on my two best friends having sex."

"Technically, we were finished already," Cody threw in, earning himself a dark look and a slap to the arm from Nick.

Murray ignored him. "I knew you were having sex – well, naturally I knew, statistically you can't go on that many dates and never get laid, unless there are external circumstances at work that somehow prevent you from taking that last step. But I didn't expect you two to be having sex with each other. And in the salon!"

Cody shifted slightly under Murray's accusing stare and nudged Nick's elbow. Nick turned to him. "What?"

Cody shrugged. "I don't know. Say something."

"Me? Why do I gotta say something? This whole thing was your idea, wasn't it? You say something!"

"Your idea?" Murray threw in. "You planned this, Cody?"

"No, I didn't," Cody said at the same time as Nick said, "Yes, he did."

"I didn't," Cody repeated. "I wanted to tell you, yes, but not like this!"

Nick pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, Cody was giving him a concerned look and Nick glared at him before turning to Murray. "Look, Murray, I'm sorry you had to find out like this. We should have kept it to our room."

Murray frowned. "Cody wanted to tell me?" he said.

They nodded.

"But you didn't?" Murray asked, looking at Nick with a mixture of disappointment and hurt on his face. He waited for a few seconds, but when Nick didn't reply, he held up his hand and said, "Okay, you know what? I'll just go to bed now."

Nick sighed. "Murray…"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Murray said, almost tripping over his feet on his way to the stairs.

Nick and Cody watched him hurry out of sight. Cody smiled an obviously fake smile, threw his arm around Nick's shoulders and said, "Well, that didn't go so bad."

Nick just sighed again and leaned into Cody's embrace.

 

~~~

 

Nick lightly knocked on Murray's door. "Murray? Can I come in?"

There was no sound from inside and Nick was about to turn away again when the door was pulled open from inside.

"Hey, Roboz," Nick said. "Murray still awake?"

The Roboz simply turned and disappeared behind a crate of computer parts. Nick followed him, carefully stepping around, over and between the piles of gadgets and computer magazines that were stacked up in Murray's room.

"Murray?"

Murray was bent over his desk, fiddling with a bunch of cables and a few pieces of what looked like a fried-up metal plate.

"Murray? Can we talk?"

"Sure, come on in, Nick. Grab a seat," Murray said, but his petulant tone and the expression on his face belied his easy words.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Murray, and if I--"

"Then why didn't you want me to know?" Murray interrupted, dumping the knot of cables onto his desk. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" Nick said. "There are exactly four people in the world that I trust. One is you, one is Cody, and the other two don't matter right now."

"Then why not trust me with this? Did you really think I'd hate you now?"

Nick shrugged. "No. Yes. I don't know. I didn't want things to be weird between us." He sighed. "It's not easy, being different from everyone else, Murray. I don't know if you know that feeling when any choice you can make will be the wrong choice to some people so that no matter what you do, you end up disappointing someone."

Murray chuckled quietly. "Nick, just look at me. I know what it means to be different. I'm not exactly detective material, not the way you and Cody are. I'm not …handsome or strong or heroic. I don't fit in anywhere, really."

"But that's not true, Murray. You're the bravest person I know – no, don't say anything; it's true. You found more cases for us than me and Cody combined. You risk your life to protect innocent people and victims and you never give up. You live through torture and pain and the next morning you're laughing at my stupid jokes again. You're amazing, Murray."

"Well…" Murray flushed and giggled a little, like he sometimes did when he was pleased but nervous.

Cody appeared in the doorway. He leaned against the doorjamb and crossed his arms. "Everything okay here?"

Murray took a deep breath and smiled at Nick and Cody. "I don't want to leave the agency. Or the _Riptide_. This is my home, and you guys are my best friends. That's not gonna change. I-I don't care if you and Cody are in a relationship, Nick. I mean, you love each other, right? I-I mean, you're happy together, aren't you?"

Nick looked at Cody. Cody might be able to read him like a book, but he wasn't too bad at deciphering Cody's body language or the look in his eyes that carried a little bit of amusement for Murray and a lot of intensity for himself.

"Yeah," Nick finally said, putting his hand out to Cody, who took a few steps into the room and laced their fingers together. "Yeah, we're happy."

"Well, that's good," Murray said with a grin. His head swiveled from side to side as he looked from Cody to Nick and back to Cody. "That's great, isn't it? Right?"

"Yeah," Cody agreed, smiling at Nick. "That's great."

End.


End file.
